soyugeliafandomcom-20200213-history
Soyugelia
Soyugelia is the name of the planet that the three connected dimensions are linked to. Compared to Earth, it is in a primitive era with the only noteworthy advances in technology being their medical knowledge and techniques - which are centuries ahead of anything else - and the flight-worthy airships referred to as Flyers by the native population. It is home to a number of diverse cultures, including Sorora and Tyranil. Geography Soyugelia's geography is not as diverse as Earth's. The majority of the world is mountainous, with large stretches of flatland dotted throughout. The areas on and near the equator are consistently desert, and rain forests are nonexistent, nor is there a southern ice cap. The northern section of the planet is entirely icy glacierscapes and unforgiving tundra, which stretches to about one fourth the way to the equator all around the globe. There are five major continents, although only one of them has an official recognized name. The continent which is home to Tyranil shares the nation's name, while the others are only referred to by relative terms. Sorora is located on the largest continent, generally referred to as the greatlands. The continent north of the greatlands, which is also the only one attached to the northern tundras, is where Foucult, home of the Black Asps, can be found. The three other continents are mostly frontier land, with a few indigenous tribes but hardly any civilization. History Soyugelia's history is very poorly kept, with little more than oral tradition being continued. There are a number of ancient ruins spread amongst the continents, which show signs of a long dead civilization which was more advanced than any of the current nations, but with nothing even hinting at what caused it to disappear. Nations There are a number of different independent nations on Soyugelia. Elincia A small nation on the greatlands continent, located on the western coast. It shares its southern borders with Valencia, and is protected to the east by a large mountain range. It revolted and won its independence form Valencia in the past, and has proved itself a formidable power amongst the greatlands nations. Foucult The superpower of its continent, Foucult has a notorious reputation throughout the world. It conquered the majority of its continent by force, using brutal tactics made infamous by their special forces known as Black Asps. The central areas of Foucult, where the nation was originally located before expanding outwards, is regarded by visitors and ambassadors as 'a beautiful place full of beautiful people thriving with culture and prosperity; the closest thing to paradise on this plane.', but the further you stretch from the capitol, the nation becomes more violent and unruly, with the borders being cesspools of crime and depravity, considered by any who visit there to be worse than even Wesinya. Here, the reputation of the Black Asps continues to darken, as they act as little more than pirates protected by the law. Haln A small nation on Foucult's continent which retains its independence. It resides north of Foucult, with most of its vast amount of land being tundra wastes. Kilukuul A nation situated on the large archipelago which is considered part of Foucult's continent. It is located off the southeast shores of the continent and spans many small islands. Lavaria A small nation on the greatlands continent, located on the southeast coast. It shares its western borders with Valencia, and its northern borders with Madaria. Madaria A small nation on the greatlands continent, located on the west coast. It shares its southern borders with Laveria, its northwestern borders with Sorora, and it is protected to the west by a large mountain range. Sjeza A small nation on Foucult's continent which retains its independence. It resides northwest of Foucult, on the coast with its borders spreading into the northern tundras. Sorora Main Article: Sorora. The largest nation on the greatlands continent, although most of its land is harsh desert due to its position near the equator. It shares its southeastern borders with Madaria, and its southern borders with Wesinya, with a large mountain range separating it from Elincia to the west. Sorca A small nation on Foucult's continent which retains its independence. It resides on the southwest coasts, and is in a poor state of affairs due to constant attacks by Black Asps and other ravaging pirates. Tyranil Main Article: Tyranil. The only nation on its continent through both conquest and diplomacy, Tyranil is perhaps the most advanced Soyugelian civilization, with a government structure that is similar to a democratic oligarchy. Valencia Main Article: Valencia. Valencia is the superpower of the greatlands continent. Spanning the entire south quarter of the continent, sharing borders with Elincia on the west coasts and Laveria to the east, it is protected to the north by a large mountain range which separates it from Wesinya. Wesinya A small nation in the center of the greatlands continent. Bordered by mountain ranges to the west, south, and southeast and sharing borders with only Sorora to the north, Wesinya is a relatively isolated country. Wesinya was a nation founded by pirates initially as a communal primary base of operations, and grew quickly into a nation of its own, although it remained led by pirates. Preying mostly on Elincia and Valencia using airship raids and playing defensively in the mountains, Wesinya is considered a nuisance by the other greatlands nations, but has repelled every full-scale invasion so far due to its location and the brutality of its privateers. Category:Places Category:Soyugelia